Total Eclipse
by Amunet
Summary: Inzest Trunks x Vegeta Inhalt: Trunks ist in seinen Vater verliebt, doch dieser erwidert seine Gefühle nicht. Oder doch?


**Autor:** Amunet

**Kategorie:** Abgeschlossene Kurzgeschichte

**Titel:** Total Eclipse

**Pärchen:** Trunks x Vegeta

**Inhalt:** Trunks ist in seinen Vater verliebt, doch dieser erwidert seine Gefühle nicht. Oder?

**Warnung:** Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Männern); Lemon

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir. Sämtliche Charaktere der Geschichte sind dem Design von Akira Toriyama entsprungen. Ich habe mir die Jungs lediglich ausgeborgt.

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

**_Total Eclipse_**

Finsternis. Eine alles verzerrende Finsternis umhüllte mich, während ich mit meinen Armen meinen Körper umschlang, um einen Hauch von Wärme zu spüren. Doch die Wärme, welche mein Körper noch spendete, schwand. Zu lange saß ich bereits in der Kälte, fernab jeglicher Zivilisation, umgeben von nichts als dem sandigen Boden auf dem ich saß und dem Wind, der mit meinem Haar spielte. Fast, so schien es mir, war es ein Versuch mich aufzuheitern, doch wie konnte sich der Wind etwas anmaßen, das keiner meiner Freunde vermocht hatte?

In meinem Herzen war Leere. Die Liebe, die vor wenigen Monaten noch so heiß in ihm gebrannt hatte, war einem schwarzen Sog gewichen. Der Schmerz, welcher gefolgt war, war mit ihr gegangen. Da war nichts mehr. Kein Freud, kein Leid. Keine Liebe, kein Schmerz. Ich fühlte mich wie tot und war doch am Leben.

Meine Augen heften sich an den trüben Himmel. Überall erblickte ich nur Dunkelheit. Weder Sterne, noch Wolken standen am Himmelszelt. Es war, als hätte die Finsternis aus meinem Herzen sich ausgebreitet, als hätte sie die Welt um mich herum ebenfalls verschlungen.

Sein Gesicht tauchte in mir auf, wie er die Worte sagte, die mich zerstört hatten.

„_Ich kann dir nicht geben, was du möchtest. Du glaubst vielleicht, dass du mich liebst, dass du mich brauchst, aber ich kann dich nicht auf dieselbe Art lieben." _

Er hat es so leicht gesagt, als wären meine Gefühle für ihn eine vorübergehende Erscheinung, die mit der Zeit wieder verschwinden würde, doch so war es nicht. Unendlich lange hatte ich mir überlegt, ob ich es ihm sagen sollte und als ich den Entschluss gefasst hatte, da hatte es Wochen gedauert bis ich die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte. Für mich war dieser Schritt ein gewaltiger gewesen. All meinen Mut hatte ich zusammenkratzen müssen, all meine Geduld sammeln, damit ich den richtigen Augenblick für mein Geständnis abpassen konnte und er hatte es mit wenigen Worten einfach hinfort gewischt.

„_Junge, glaub mir, es ist besser, du vergisst diese Gefühle. Sie können nicht echt sein. Verdammt, ich bin dein Vater!"_

Mein Vater… Oh, ich wusste sehr wohl, wer er war, doch meinem Herzen war es egal. Es interessierte sich nicht dafür, dass er mich gezeugt hatte, dass er ein Mann war. Mein Herz interessierte sich ausschließlich für das Kribbeln, welches ich in seiner Nähe bekam. Für das Herzklopfen, sobald er mich ansah und meine Wangen erröten ließ. Natürlich dachte auch ich am Anfang es wäre nur eine Phase, aber die Monate verstrichen und anstatt das diese Verwirrung meiner Gefühle abnahm, nahm sie mit jedem neuen Tag zu. Ich konnte und wollte nicht mehr atmen, wenn ich ihn mehrere Stunden nicht sah. War er schlecht gelaunt, konnte ich nicht essen vor lauter Sorge um ihn und wenn er mit meiner Mutter stritt, wollte ich ihm helfen, ihrem Gekeife zu entkommen.

Ich liebte ihn.

Nachdem er mein Herz mit seinen Worten zerfetzt hatte, ging ich ihm aus dem Weg. Versuchte, ihm wann immer es ging zu entkommen und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich richtig danbar dafür, dass unser Anwesen so groß war. Obwohl wir unter dem gleichen Dach schliefen, die gleichen Räume benutzten, es war viel zu einfach, ihm zu entkommen.

Ich haderte, gefangen in meiner Liebe für ihn, bis zu jenem Tag, an dem ich früher aus der Schule heimkehrte und gänzlich unbedarft ins Wohnzimmer ging. Der Anblick der sich mir bot, brannte sich in meine Erinnerungen ein. Mutter und er, verschlungen zu einem nackten Knoten menschlichen Fleisches, auf dem Höhepunkt der Leidenschaft. Alles um mich herum erstarrte. Die Luft gefror und endlich hatte ich begriffen, was er mir versucht hatte beizubringen.

„_Ich kann dich nicht auf diese Art lieben." _

Erst als meine Schultasche zu Boden fiel, weil sämtliche Kraft meinen Körper verlassen hatte, bemerkten sie mich. Plötzlich war ihnen ihr Treiben peinlich und während meine Mutter versuchte, so schnell wie möglich ihre Blöße zu bedecken, starrte ich ihm in die Augen. Ich konnte das Splittern meines Herzens in seinen Augen spiegeln sehen, dann drehte ich mich um und rannte in mein Zimmer.

Er wollte mit mir reden, doch ich weigerte mich – eine ganze Woche lang, dann gab er auf und auch er verfiel in Schweigen. Der dunkle Fleck auf meinem roten Herz breitete sich aus. Ich begrüßte ihn, begrüßte sein Wachstum, denn er nahm mir die Qualen, doch eines konnte er mir nicht nehmen. Die Erinnerung.

Die letzte Wärme meiner Arme war verbraucht. Der kühle Nachtwind hatte mich all der jugendlichen Hitze meines Körpers beraubt und ich ahnte, dass es Zeit wurde, wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Ich stand auf und meine Glieder fühlten sich vom langen sitzen taub an. Kurz streckte ich mich und dann drehte ich mich abrupt um.

„Wer ist da?", fragte ich ins Dunkel hinein.

„Jemand, der mit dir reden muss."

„Vater?" Ich war erstaunt. Wie lange mochte er schon hier sein? Weshalb hatte ich ihn nicht bemerkt? Auf einmal wünschte ich mir die Finsternis dieser Nacht würde verschwinden, damit ich sein Gesicht sehen könnte, doch so konnte ich nur hören, wie er sich mir näherte. Mein Gehör-, Geruchs-, und Tastsinn war geschärfter als sonst und ich nahm nun, da ich nicht mehr meinen Gedanken nachhing, seine Präsens stärker wahr denn je.

Ich hörte am leichten Knirschen seiner Schritte, dass er Turnschuhe trug. Der herbe Geruch seines Badezusatzes und seines Deos verrieten mir, das er vor kurzem erst geduscht hatte und als er mich berührte, mir seine große, männlichen Hand auf die Wange legte, da spürte ich raue Haut hart arbeitender Hände, die viele kleine, glatte Narben trug.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte ich, der ich seinen Blick direkt auf meinem Gesicht fühlen konnte, obwohl ich wusste, dass er ebenso wenig sehen konnte, wie ich.

„Trunks, du darfst mich nicht lieben."

„Wer sagt, dass ich das noch tue?", wollte ich voller Trotz von ihm wissen, aber ich ahnte bereits vor seiner Antwort, dass er mich durchschaut hatte.

„Du sagst es. Mit jeder Geste, die du machst. Mit jeder Flucht vor mir."

Ich erschauderte. Seit wann war mein Vater so sensibel, wenn es um mich ging? Wäre er doch auch nur so feinfühlig gewesen, bevor er mich mit seiner spitzen Zunge zerstückelt hatte.

„Sag was du sagen willst, aber erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich dir zuhören werde."

Seine Antwort war eine andere als ich erwartet hatte. Es waren seine trockenen Lippen, die sich sanft auf meine legten, die mich überrascht aufkeuchen ließen. Seine Hand, die in meinen Nacken griff, um mich fest an sich zu ziehen und seine Arme, die mich umschlangen, mich mit ihrer Hitze fast verbrannten. Alles ging so schnell, so unerwartet, sodass ich nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte, als er mit seiner Zunge zwischen meine Lippen glitt, sich in meinen Mund schlängelte und mich in einen emotionalen Strudel riss.

Erst als er mich heftig nach Luft keuchend losließ begriff ich, was er gerade getan hatte. Doch noch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, nahm er meinen Mund erneut in Besitz. Er küsste so gierig, so hungrig nach etwas, das ich nicht benennen konnte und ich stolperte mit ihm rückwärts, bis er mich sanft auf den Boden drängte. Sein Körper legte sich auf meinen und eines seiner Beine zwängte sich zwischen meine Schenkel. Ich konnte seine Erregung hart und pochend an meinem eigenen Oberschenkel fühlen und mir wurde schwindlig.

Er hatte gelogen.

Egal was er mir damals gesagt hatte, es war gelogen. Er _musste_ mich auf die gleiche Art lieben, wie ich ihn liebte. Nichts anderes hätte einen Sinn ergeben. Weshalb sollte er mich versuchen, wenn nicht weil er mich auch liebte?

„Trunks", wisperte er und ich hörte meinen Namen nie sehnsuchtsvoller gesprochen. „Trunks, stoße mich von dir weg. Lass nicht zu, das ich etwas so törichtes tue." Sein Wispern ging in Küssen unter. Sein Flehen wurde von meinen Lippen erstickt und ich war bereit zu fallen und ich fiel tatsächlich. Ich wurde verschlungen von einem Wirbel aus Glückseligkeit, während mein Körper zu seinem Instrument wurde und als ich meine Augen zum ersten Mal wieder öffnete, war die Finsternis verschwunden. Der Himmel wurde bereits von den ersten Strahlen des nahenden Tages erhellt und endlich konnte ich wieder sehen.

Mein Vater lag noch auf mir, die Spuren unseres Handelns klebten zwischen uns. Als er sein Haupt hob und mir in die Augen sah, da erkannte ich ein stummes Versprechen. Von jetzt an würde er immer bei mir sein und egal was noch kommen würde, es wäre erst der Anfang.

**ENDE

* * *

**

Über Kommentare würde ich mich natürlich freuen. Liebe Grüße Amunet

* * *


End file.
